Sins
by EdwardStalkFatherHyde
Summary: Hope is birthed from the soul, not the brain. - A prophecy of fire and ash befalls on the Clans and StarClan finds themselves fated to fade away as the Clans will die on the oncoming Falling Rock that shall explode the world into dust. But hope remain in one warrior and he alone shall survive, but he shall be alone in the world of ash and bones, or will he? Fate is never precise.
1. Prologue

I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

The moon was full in the dark nightmare black sky. The stars twinkled like little night-lights in the pitch black sky, all danced in the sky, flickering and wavering in the millions and millions of miles away. Each star danced, danced with the soft moon that glowed in the silvery and milky moonshine light. Down below, laid a starry forest, the cats below raced, hunted and slept within the starry night. And in that forest, laid the cats of StarClan, each one died in their homeland of the Clans, and each death made a new star dance and shine, as if it was just born into the sky.

In the starry forest, a clearing of starlight grass that flickered by soft gushes of wind danced as a pair of starlight cats walked into the clearing. Their eyes narrowed as they came towards a large pool of stars, its image always flickering to new cats – That were not bathed by starlight.

The two starlit cats sat side by side in front of the never rippling pool, perched on the rocks that held the pool water strong.

The first cat that was perched higher on the smooth rocks of the pool, was a scruffy grey she-cat with a flat face, orange eyes narrowed into slits, her form still in its brilliant grey colours, the stars flickering around her, dancing on her pelt. The other cat was a blue-ish grey coloured she-cat with a set of deep ocean blue eyes. An appearance of a strong shouldered and lithe appearance sat lower from the grey she-cat that glared at the pool they sat beside.

The blueish grey she-cat opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a glare of the orange eyed grey cat, "You must be crazy." The gray cat hissed, baring her yellow teeth.

The blueish grey she-cat flicked an ear and kept her calm tone, as if to calm a excited kit, "I am not, Yellowfang I am –" She was cut off again as more rustles of nearby bushes entered her ears.

The two arguing she-cat turned to face another walking starry image – A fainter image than the two she-cats who turned to face each other before dipping their heads to the approaching spirit.

"You do not need to dip you're heads here, Bluestar, Yellowfang, for this is StarClan, a homeland of the free and brave ancestors who gave their lives to their Clan and warrior code." The paler starry cat mewed with a warm voice of wisdom.

Yellowfang snorted, Bluestar dipped her head for the further respect, "We are honored by your presence, Owlstar, but are you here for news or of warnings?" Bluestar asked, her ocean blue eyes narrowed slightly.

The older leader of ThunderClan took a moment of silence, before answering, "I am here to ask your opinion of the news that have reached StarClan's boundaries." Owlstar mewed gravely.

Bluestar sighed, "StarClan, Dark Forest, the Clans, is it so? _Can_ it be so?" Bluestar questioned, a slight wail in her voice made her mentally winch.

Yellowfang snorted, "It is so, StarClan cannot change destiny and fate, nor of the cats themselves, you of all cats know of this, Bluestar." She advised from the backgrounds.

Bluestar gave a sad glance at Yellowfang, before turning back to the approaching Owlstar. The old tom sat beside the gray flat-faced she-cat, curling his tail onto his large powerful paws, his expression unreadable, Bluestar flicked an ear.

"It will happen, Bluestar, and I fear for the Clans. I fear for every single warrior." Owlstar mewed with a soft voice that hinted fear that made Bluestar shiver, a brave leader who used knowledge to become a great leader in the legacy of the Clans was afraid. Afraid of something not even StarClan _or_ Dark Forest can accomplish.

"Can't we stop it?" Bluestar asked, a cruel hope sparking inside her, "We can warn the Clan –"The tom interrupted her further speaking with a raised tail of silence. "We cannot, we can do nothing." He mewed sadly, his ears lowered.

Yellowfang gave a hateful hiss and laid on her stomach, her paws underneath her head as she glared at the starry pool beneath her. Owlstar sighed beside the hissing she-cat, as if agreeing with her spitefulness.

Bluestar felt a rock crash down into her stomach, fear clouding her sense but not enough to make Owlstar or Yellowfang scent, quickly, the old leader of ThunderClan calmed herself and padded up the rocks and sat beside the old tom.

"Why him though?" Bluestar asked suddenly, her thoughts racing, "Why him? After all he'll go through, he'll hate us all." She lowered her head, her voice in a dead whisper, "He'll curse us after all he'll lose."

Bluestar felt a nudge on her shoulder; she looked up to see Owlstar resting a paw as if to comfort her. His expression was ill sadness, hollow with the oncoming destruction. Bluestar turned aside, closing and gritting her teeth to bite back a wail.

"He is strong." Yellowfang piped up suddenly, her raspy voice filled with strength that made Bluestar perk her ears and turn towards her old medicine cat. "He is brave, he may lose it all, but he won't remember the worst parts."

Bluestar hissed, "Won't _remember_ the worst parts? Yellowfang, he will lose his family, his mate, his kits, his _Clan!_ He won't see the beautiful forests or the lake –"The blue-grey she cat was cut off by a hiss from the tom in between the two she's.

"It doesn't matter, but what does matter, is that we will watch him, even though we will fade away quickly. We will keep hope in him. We will see his accomplishments and cheer; we will see his sadness and weep, like we did to every other warrior that was born." Owlstar snapped.

Bluestar felt a mild sting of embarrassment to be scolded like a kit, but she pushed it aside and stood up arrogantly, turning around she walked down the stones and took a glance at the two cats, Yellowfang, her orange eyes angry and confused. Owlstar, his own darker shades of orange eyes filled with sadness and – maybe, just maybe, a spark of hope.

Bluestar turned her head aside with a frustrated snarl, her tail lashing, her eyes closed as she fought back tears – all they accomplished, all they fought for, all they dreamed and received – useless.

Bluestar let her thoughts reel, a kit, a small little kit with the heavens on his shoulders, something bad was to happen, and not even Dark Forest will accomplish it. StarClan will fade quickly as a flash of dawn, and all hope relies on one kit – soon to be a fully grown, angry, sad tom.

He alone, will bring forth something horrible and dark, but something beautiful and bright the same way. Bluestar took deep breath and opened her eyes again to stare at the starry forest of her new homeland.

"If we all do die after he matures." Bluestar glanced back, an expression face blessed on her face, "Then I will say, I hope he will save the Clans legacy."

And with that she disappeared into the undergrowth, leaving an old medicine cat and a old leader staring at the shimmering pool, hoping that the lone kit with the heavy burden along his growing shoulders will bear the survival of the Clans.

**_OooO_**

And far down below the starry heavens of StarClan, in the windy moors of WindClan, the grass blew and danced by the soft elegant dance of wind that brushed around the stalks. Shadows were cast by large rare trees that grew among the grass and bushes of the windy moors, the wind blew up against the strong brown trunks and blew against the branches and leaves, teasing, wanting a little leaf to fall down and be whisked away. Walk in that moor, you shall feel the joys of being free with the wind, the wind blew and would whisk around like a playful kit.

In the moors, laid a open dusty camp filled with cats, a large rock standing tall, casting a sharp shadow that darkened the cats that slept outside, the wind brushing against their pelts. Soft mewls and snores echoed around, lifted up into the sky and echoing around the entire camp. The cats cuddled against each other or laid alone. Few dens were in that Camp, three in fact. One was a large rocky den with a cat laying on a bedding of moss, sleeping softly. Another den was a large tunnel down on the far corner of the camp, no sound came out.

But in the last den, laid a few mutters and mewls. A den of thickets and brambles curled into a stronghold.

In that den, was a warm nursery. In the shadows, curled against the milk-scented stomach of a large, powerful yet kind queen of WindClan, there laid two suckling kits. Their mewls echoing around the Nursery as they batted their tiny paws against their mother's stomach. The queen's soft breathing was in tune with another cat that laid a few steps away. The queen, her kits, and the other cat that laid inside the den, all laid rest on soft feathery and mossy bedding.

The moonlight shone through the Nursery entrance, soft glows of silver shone through the thickets that hung outside and bathed the nests and sleeping cats in the warm glow. A soft squirm and wail made the queen with the two kits shuffle slightly, and purrs erupted. A small cream and spotted kit purred and batted his paws lovingly on his mother's stomach. Another kit laid beside the other, a dark brown fluff ball with black and cream slender stripes and a small dash of cream on its little chest.

The small kits nosed into the air as soft water touched their useless noses, purrs grew softer as they suddenly felt tired. Dewdrops and forest scents filled their noses as a soft voice - a voice like a lullaby, calm and sweet, and yet, filled with such sadness.

"Grow little one, grow into a strong little kit, for you will lose a lot, and I am sorry for that. I am sorry to see you turn against us and yell out to our skies. I am sorry for the hardships that will come. I am sorry..." A small raspy voice whispered into the night, the two kits squirmed and nuzzled against each other. As if protecting each other from the voice's warnings.

"I am sorry, to watch you forget the friendships you make, the bonds you grow in, the accomplishments you make. And I beg, _beg _you to know, to hope, that you hear me now." The raspy voice turned ever so soft, as if fading away into the soft blowing wind outside of the warm Nursery.

"I beg of you, little kit that you will one day remember us, and one day, we shall be in the sky again when the Clans are gone. I beg of you not to cry in the ashes, we will not be gone forever."

The kits never showed any signs of hearing or listening, but the voice continued, a soft trail of hope sparkled inside the soft voice of despair.

"Nor will the Clans will be gone. You will find allies and new enemies; you will find them in the strongest and strangest of places, sleep now, little one, for when you open your eyes, take it in well, for these small four moons of innocence will be kind and fortunate towards you, and then..." The voice never continued, for the sudden gush of wind flew into the Nursery that sent the kits wailing and the mother jolting up in surprise.

A large tail wrapped around the two bundles as the queen whispered soft words. Calming down, the two kittens stopped squirming and settled down, curling against the mother, embracing each others warmth. And with that, the voice slithered away like a trail of a viper from the far reaches of the newborn kittens minds. And the two little newborns were lulled into a gentle sleep, comfort coming only from the beating, living, breath and drumming heart of their mother.

_I am sorry..._

* * *

**_Allegiances_**

WindClan

Leader- Rosestar: Cream and cocoa brown patched she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Deputy- Rabbitwhisker: Rusty brown coloured tom with a white muzzle and ear tips, sky blue eyes.

Medicine Cat- Owlfeather: Russet and golden stripped she-cat with brown eyes. Apprentice: Hiddenpaw.

_**Warriors**_

Tallbird: Ginger and black patched she-cat with snow white forepaws, yellow eyes. Apprentice: Hopepaw.

Sheepfur: Pure white coloured she-cat with dark grey chest and underbelly, formally rogue of the barn.

Hazelnut: Hazel coloured she-cat with creamy underbelly and back-legs, formally rogue of the barn. Apprentice: Wishpaw.

Tigerpounce: Light tabby tom with russet paws and ears, yellow eyes. Apprentice: Dashpaw.

Featherglide: Dark silver stripped she-cat with a white slim tail and ears, amber eyes.

Seedpelt: Soft cream coloured tom with darker cream spots, icy blue eyes. Apprentice: Badgerpaw.

Icegaze: Snow white tom with a grey muzzle, ears and paws, icy blue eyes. Apprentice: Scratchpaw.

Woolfur: Long furred cocoa brown coloured tom with creamy paws and ear tips, brown chest, orange eyes.

Racoontail: Dark grey and black stripped tom with a lone white ear, forest green eyes..

Crowdawn: Pitch black coloured tom with yellow eyes.

Farcry: Stormy grey coloured tom with oak brown paws, chest and ear tips, brown eyes.

Grizzlefang: Sickly brown, spiked fur tom with a white muzzle and eye patch, black paws, green eyes.

Madeye: Soft brown, grey, and cream patched tom with a white and grey patch of ears, one blue eye, and one orange eye.

Weaseltuff: Small, fox russet and grey stripped tom with a fox-like face and ears, grey eyes.

Silentstrike: Huge, rare tortoishell and grey coloured tom with pitch black eyes.

_**Apprentices**_

Hiddenpaw: Grey and brown stripped tom with white paws and tail tip, ocean blue eyes, Medicine cat's apprentice.

Hopepaw: Tortoishell and cocoa coloured she-cat with soft brown eyes.

Wishpaw: Silvery and white stripped she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Dashpaw: Pitch black coloured tom with a white splash on face, like a mask, green eyes.

Badgerpaw: Long furred black and white stripped tom with bright green eyes.

Scratchpaw: Long-legged dark brown coloured she-cat with white legs and underbelly, amber eyes.

_**Queens**_

Dewdrop: Creamy and white spotted she-cat with green eyes.

Morningcry: Long furred, golden coloured she-cat with amber eyes, expecting kits.

_**Kits**_

Wildkit: Scruffy dark brown and black stripped kit with a cream chest, deadly amber eyes.

Bravekit: Creamy and black spotted tom with brown eyes.

ShadowClan

Leader: Snapstar: Scruffy dark brown tom with stormy grey paws and ears, amber eyes. Apprentice: Scorchpaw.

Deputy: Fallingstone: Orange and brown patched tom with white paws, yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: Gracestep: Soft silver stripped she-cat with a torn ear, blue eyes. Apprentice: Yarrowpaw.

_**Warriors**_

Ratwhisker: Dark silver and brown splashed coloured tom with unusual long whiskers, brown eyes.

Cleapool: Pale silver coloured she-cat with pure white forelegs, amber eyes.

Snakefang: Dark silver tabby tom with a large hooked tooth poking out of white muzzle, sharp yellow eyes.

Tawnyflame: Toroishell and orange coloured she-cat with fiery orange eyes. Apprentice: Fangpaw.

Nightleaf: Pitch black coloured she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice: Coldpaw.

Gingerstorm: Dark ginger coloured tom with a white splash and right foreleg, blue eyes. Apprentice: Thornpaw.

Scarletfoot: Pitch black coloured she-cat with russet coloured paws, green eyes. Apprentice: Maplepaw.

Russetsky: Dark russet coloured tom with a white muzzle, throat, and fur, orange eyes. Apprentice: Darkpaw.

Apprentices

Fangpaw: Light silver stripped tom with black throat, paws and underbelly, yellow eyes.

Coldpaw: Pale white coloured she-cat with a black ear, cold icy eyes.

Thornpaw: Dark brown and cream stripped tom with a white tail tip, amber eyes.

Maplepaw: Maple and brown splashed she-cat, blue eyes.

Darkpaw: Dark stripped tom with a white underbelly, yellow eyes.

_**Queens**_

Lonewolf: Dark grey tabby she-cat with a white and black patched tail and green eyes, expecting kits.

Stagleap: Dark brown coloured she-cat with a set of white and black paws, amber eyes, expecting kits.

**Elders**

Cloudsail: Dark silver coloured tom with a splash of clear white patches, soft green eyes.

RiverClan

Leader: Fishstar: Silvery and black spotted tom with a grey eye and an amber eye. Apprentice: Storkpaw.

Deputy: Risingdawn: Russet and white splashed tom with a large bushy white tail, amber eyes. Apprentice: Reedpaw.

Medicine cat: Greymask: Sharp silver patched tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Thymepaw.

_**Warriors**_

Ottertail: Dark brown coloured she-cat with a cream underbelly, chest, ears and a unusual flat tail, green eyes. Apprentice: Mosspaw.

Pinefall: Light brown coloured tom with darker paws and tail, amber eyes. Apprentice: Pathpaw.

Softwing: Small long-furred tortoishell coloured she-cat with warm green eyes. Apprentice: Lilypaw.

Battlecry: Massive, greyish-blue powerful she-cat with a white chest and brown and black stripes, icy eyes. Apprentice: Faithpaw.

Lightdew: Tiny, brown, cream, and black stripped she-cat with small white paws, yellow eyes. Apprentice: Jawpaw.

Eternalflame: Dark brown, grey and black stripped tom with a white chest and paws, formally rogue of the barn.

Shadeclaw: Sooty black coloured tom with orange eyes.

Poppyfur: Pitch black coloured she-cat with brown eyes.

Acorntail: Soft amber coloured she-cat with a dark brown slim tail, white paws, and green eyes.

_**Apprentices**_

Storkpaw: Dark grey and white patched tom, dark amber eyes.

Reedpaw: Pitch black coloured tom with icy blue eyes.

Thymepaw: A rare tortoishell and amber coloured tom with bright yellow eyes, medicine cat apprentice.

Mosspaw: White and black patched she-cat with a small folded right black coloured ear, brown eyes.

Pathpaw: Flat faced creamy she-cat with fading black coloured paws and icy blue eyes.

Lilypaw: Scruffy silver and brown stripped she-cat, amber eyes.

Faithpaw: Silver and amber patched she-cat with a brown muzzle and ears, black eyes.

Jawpaw: Pitch black coloured tom with a silver muzzle, throat, and chest, brown eyes.

_**Kits**_

Bubblekit: Soft silver coloured she kit with darker silver circle markings across entire pelt, blue eyes. (Caretaker: Acorntail.)

ThunderClan

Leader: Tuffstar: Scruffy, spiked, dark tabby coloured tom with long tufted ears, amber eyes. Apprentice: Daisypaw.

Deputy: Mistystrike: Silver and dark grey slender stripped she-cat with dark yellow eyes. Apprentice: Gorgepaw.

Medicine cat: Fernshade: Silver and white slendered striped she-cat with light green eyes.

_**Warriors**_

Dogtooth: Muddy brown and creamy, scruffy coloured tom with two long fangs hooked out of white muzzle, orange eyes. Apprentice: Robinpaw.

Forestmark: Dark brown and light brown stripped tom with white paws, orange eyes. Apprentice: Dovepaw.

Rottooth: Orange, brown and white slender stripped tom with black paws and ears, yellow eyes. Apprentice: Owlpaw.

Firefly: Short haired, orange and white patched tom with brown paws, blue eyes. Apprentice: Whisperpaw.

Rainspot: Silver coloured she-cat with darker silver spots across shoulders and lower half of body, green eyes. Apprentice: Eaglepaw.

Branchleg: Creamy coloured tom with dark brown legs and ear tips, green eyes. Apprentice: Leafpaw.

Sparrowflight: Light brown and amber slender stripped tom with dark green eyes. Apprentice: Flickerpaw.

Horntuff: Dark grey coloured tom with long curved and tufted ears, black eyes. Apprentice: Blazepaw.

Scarletstain: Huge, dark brown coloured tom with a amber chest and cream legged tom with a dark russet coloured jaw, sharp yellow eyes.

Stoneheart: Huge, dark grey coloured tom with a dark brown chest and legs, warm brown eyes.

Mousetail: Soft grey coloured she-cat with a slim dark brown coloured tail, orange eyes.

Stripeclaw: Dark tabby tom with dark orange eyes and one black and brown stripped right foreleg. Apprentice: Sootpaw.

Volenose: Soft brown tabby she-cat with light orange eyes, white paws and ear tips, green eyes.

_**Apprentices**_

Robinpaw: Rusty brown and russet splashed coloured she-cat with white ears and eye spot, yellow eyes.

Dovepaw: Soft white and silver slender stripped she-cat with soft yellow eyes.

Owlpaw: Flat faced dark brown and russet patched tom with sharp green eyes.

Whisperpaw: Soft silver coloured she cat with a white splashed mask, brown eyes.

Eaglepaw: Brown, amber and cream patched tom with dark orange eyes.

Leafpaw: Flat faced light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, ears and tail tip, blue eyes.

Flickerpaw: Flame coloured tom with white paws and ear tips, dark amber eyes.

Blazepaw: Long legged, greyish-russet coloured she-cat with brown paws, blue eyes.

Sootpaw: Sooty black coloured tom with darker flecks across pelt and ears, yellow eyes.

Elders

Thicketfur: Dark brown and cream tabby tom with a spiked fur style, dark green eyes.

Lostvoice: Mute, creamy and cocoa brown slender stripped she-cat with soft green eyes.

* * *

This is first fanfic! Again, I don't own anything except all these cats, I don't own Bluestar, Yellowfang or Owlstar, they belong to Erin Hunter. And be warned, this story is going to be _long_.

Please review! Flames will be toasted for marshmallows.


	2. Chapter One

**Sins**

**Chapter One**

**`There shall be a life, where sometimes, you cannot see things you wish to believe in.` - Random Author.**

* * *

_Ash, ash and dust. That was all was and would be, he was alone, oh so very __**alone.**__ It was an undying nightmare, alone, in a world of darkness. The clouds never peeked out the precious sun – or was it moon? He didn't know. He was alone; the wind was a harsh barrier of reality, swarming onto his pelt, waving it into the wind like a brush of paint._

_The ash sunk beneath his paw-pads, he watched as dust swirled in the wind, a horrible colour of scarlet and brown – of the dead. It was sick._

_Alone._

_Forgotten._

_And it was all __**their **__fault._

A warm milky scent made him squirm in the darkness, he didn't dare open his eyes – but the dream was long gone. He couldn't remember the objective of the silly dream. No, he just wanted to lie in the warm milky scented darkness and continue his sleep. It was nice, lying in warmth, embracing relaxation.

Then something prodded him.

"Mrrf...Bravekit go away." Wildkit complained squirming back into the warmth, a purr of amusement entered his ears that made him pin them subconsciously on his head.

"Come _on _Wildkit! I want to show you a bug I caught!" Bravekit's smooth and cheeky voice broke out in reply, Wildkit could hear a faint purr in the surrounding background and a faint sound of jumping paws – no doubt Bravekit.

Wildkit had opened his eyes two days ago – his brother a few seconds away from him. They were unbreakable, scurrying around the Nursery, causing mischief and pranks on their mother and Morningcry.

Wildkit smiled in his mother's warm milky fur, remembering the first days of opening his eyes. Both him and Bravekit scurried around the Nursery and pestered his mother with questions like 'Why is the Nursery made of brambles?' or 'Why is Morningcry fat?' and what made Wildkit purr madly was Bravekit's question, 'Why is Morningcry crying? Is she always sad in the mornings?'.

To put it short, the two brothers were annoying, but curious.

While Wildkit mused on his thoughts, a new voice – a voice of warmth yet infinite wisdom came into his ears, ringing around, "I think it's time you and you're brother go see the outdoors."

Dewdrop, Wildkit's and Bravekit's brave and wise mother of the Nursery. Immediately, sharp amber eyes opened to reveal a large creamy and white spotted face, forest green eyes glowing in warmth and curiosity. Wildkit glanced around, seeing the large open Nursery filled with a large barrier of brambles, thickets and moss holding the cats in a warm, cosy shelter.

He was in a mossy and feathery bedding with a large powerful queen wrapping her tail around his smaller, weaker and frail body that was destined to grow. Wildkit saw Bravekit talking to his mother's denmate; Morningcry. The expecting queen laid on her side, amused bright, warm amber eyes staring at the chatting tom-kit.

Wildkit turned back to Dewdrop who waited patiently, a warm smile on her jaws, "Really? We can go, _outside?_" Wildkit pressed, his deadly bright amber eyes narrowed slightly, as if checking if it was a trick.

Dewdrop's purr answered him, a light shake of her head, "No, it is not a trick." The queen unwrapped Wildkit, soft winds pressed against his scruffy fur, making him shudder slightly.

Wildkit smiled and nuzzled his mother's side with a loud rumbling purr and stood to his long legged paws, his scruffy tail dragged on the floor beneath his hind-legs. His ears perked his nose sharp, his eyes bright and ready to absorb new surroundings.

_I'm ready for anything! _Wildkit thought with determination.

"Now, when you go outside, do not annoy the warriors or any other cat. You also must not go outside the Camp, and promise you'll be good, the both of you." Dewdrop mewed sternly, her eyes narrowed.

Wildkit frowned, before jolting in surprise as Bravekit appeared beside him, his breathing calm – he must've heard and walked over. Wildkit frowned mentally to himself, he'll have to ask Bravekit about his 'abilities' to appear and disappear.

But then again, Bravekit is a tom-kit who talks like bugs are friends, and that moss is an enemy - _I have a strange brother, _Wildkit mused, smiling to himself, _that makes it all the worth while._

Wildkit nodded, breaking quickly from his thoughts, "We promise! C'mon Bra – Hey wait up!" Wildkit cut himself off as Bravekit dashed to the shinning entrance with a; "Can't catch me!"

Wildkit picked up his paste and dove after his brother, arching his back and thundering his paws on the mossy earth. Bravekit purred in front of him as he sped outside into the shinning, blinding, light.

Yelping, Wildkit ran blindly into the light, his amber eyes shrinking as he saw nothing but pale white. And then, green – grass? He heard Morningcry talk to Dewdrop of the 'grassy moors' as he suckled milk with his brother a few days before.

Wildkit didn't get another chance to think more, as his face crashed into the 'grass' and he scrambled his hind-legs in air, frustration and embarrassment built inside him.

_I must look ridiculous! _He thought bitterly, scrambling his hind-legs until they landed with a loud thud. At that moment, a purr arose as Wildkit lifted his head and glared at Bravekit, who stood tall, sun shining behind him.

"Need help, brother?" Bravekit asked, offering a paw, Wildkit rolled his eyes and replied with a huff and stood to his paws.

"When you end up like that, I will purr all over you, _brother._" Wildkit shot back, a smirk played on his jaws.

Bravekit shrugged, placing his empty paw back onto the 'grass' and flicked his thin creamy and black spotted tail, brown eyes shone in mischief, "I will _fly _with the hedgehogs before that happens."

"Oh yeah?" Wildkit pressed, leaping upon his brother, with a cry the two brothers tumbled down and began pawing each other's faces, and scuffs of fur blurring and rolling all over the green grass. Cries and taunts escaped their jaws as they pawed, kicked and nipped at each other's pelts.

But in the end, Wildkit used his brawn as he slipped aside from a paw swipe of his brother and tackled him face first with a sloppy head butt. With a squeal, Bravekit fell down with Wildkit.

Wildkit pinned Bravekit with a satisfied smirk, he glanced up before shooting his head straight up, bright amber eyes widening in surprise, his jaws shaped in a 'O' of surprise. Bravekit below him noticed his surprise and turned his head aside, and mimicked his brother's face.

A large Camp entered their visions as large towering cats strode pass with dead creatures bigger than the bugs they captured in the Nursery. Wildkit watched with undying curiosity as he stared at a large den made of rocks. Two cats, too far away to identify, were pawing and holding some kinds of leaves in jaws and paws.

The brothers slipped off each other and stood, jaws still gaping, curiosity burning like the brightest flame inside them. They both watched as more cats pulled and strode in view, some went to the large towering rock in the middle of Camp, dropping the creatures inside a leafy pile. Others went to a further and yet higher rock with a large she-cat looming above.

"Did we tumble to far from Dewdrop?" Bravekit asked Wildkit, turning his brown eyes to him, finally shutting his jaws.

_So many __**cats! **_Wildkit shook his head, "I don't think so, besides, I can still scent Dewdrop from here." He admitted, the milky scent still brushed on his nose, he glanced behind him, the Nursery brambles not to far away, a few pawsteps, he boredly brushed his paw on the 'grass'.

Bravekit watched his forepaw and brightened with a broad smile, "Hey, is this the 'grass' Morningcry talked about!" Bravekit squealed and pawed the grass, turning around in circles as he inspected every stalk.

Wildkit scoffed at his brother's silliness, but he too, looked at the 'grass'. Each stalk was of a bright green color – better than the brambles and thickets of the Nursery and of the mossy bedding. Each stalk wavered by the wind, dancing, teasing and wrapping around Wildkit's paw.

_I wonder what grass tastes like..._ Wildkit thought, and with determination, he bit a stalk and swallowed, he recoiled and spat out the remaining greenery, an amused purr echoed in the backgrounds as he stared at Bravekit's brown eyes mirroring his own amber ones.

"Wildkit ate grass!" Bravekit sing-songed, Wildkit glared at his brother, "Did not!" Hot shame and embarrassment coursed through him, but arrogantly, he didn't back down.

"Did too!" Bravekit recoiled, his smirk wider.

"Not!" Wildkit spat back, his ears pinned, glaring up at his taller and – thirty seconds older, brother.

"Did!"

"_Not!_"

"Did!"

"_Not!_"

"Did!"

"_Not!_"

"What is going on over here?" Came the familiar voice of Dewdrop, the two tom-kits turned at the same time and stared at the towering she-cat, amber eyes glinting in worry. Her creamy and white spotted face loomed over the two toms.

"We tumbled down the Nursery and –"Bravekit began, his voice in a normal bored tone.

"We saw all the warriors and new dens –"Wildkit added, glancing at his brother, they both smirked and decided to play along.

"And then Wildkit ate grass –"Bravekit pointed in, Wildkit fought back a insult or protest that his brother was lying.

_And Morningcry says __**I'm**__ the liar _Wildkit thought sarcastically, "– And Bravekit thought I was a bug."

"Which he was –"

"- But really I am _not_ a bug, who says that?"

"– We argued."

"And then –"

"You came in." The two toms finished and awaited the reaction of their mother, surprisingly, she let out a warm purr and nuzzled their tiny heads, Wildkit flinched and rolled his eyes in the sappy moment while Bravekit took it all in.

"I'm just glad you didn't get harmed in any way, enjoying the view of the Camp?" Dewdrop asked, Wildkit nodded enthusiastically.

The she purred, "Good, you'll meet your father soon, he's coming back from a Border Patrol."

_That_ perked the questioned inside both toms, _Border Patrol?_ Wildkit thought, staring at the Camp with all the bustling taller cats, _what's a Border Patrol?_ He wondered.

Sensing their confusion, Dewdrop jumped into the answer, "A Border Patrol is where a group of warriors mark the territory from the Barn –"Her long thick tail – pride swirled in Wildkit's stomach, a tail like his! He followed her tail's direction, seeing tiny shapes in the horizion, past the rocky den and tall rocks, "And to ThunderClan territory, and the Moonpool." She finished, both Wildkit and his brother watching the tail like a hungry lion.

"Moonpool?" Brave asked.

"ThunderClan?" Wildkit added, frowning, his amber eyes narrowed, nothing made sense! _I'll soon find out...Right?_ Panic seized his stomach, what if he didn't figure out what Dewdrop was saying?! He'll never be a warrior!

Warrior...The words made a new spark inside, the tom remembered the words of his mother and Morningcry consulting about how the warriors were. Warrior, a cat of power, intelligence and bravery – _I'll be one, no matter what! _Wildkit thought to himself with a burning desire.

"-Of cats who live in the forest." Dewdrop finished, Wildkit blinked, what was she saying?

_Mouse-dung! What was she saying? _He cursed inwardly, peering at Bravekit who nodded in every word spoken from his mother.

"The Moonpool however, is where Medicine Cats and Leaders consult StarClan for visions, prophecies and warnings." Dewdrop added, settling Wildkit's nerves – only a little though.

"And what Clan are we?" Bravekit asked, Wildkit frowned – "WindClan little one, the home of the fastest and most loyal cats of the Clans."

Wildkit puffed out his chest in pride, his Clan must be so brave and loyal! He'll be just like all of his Clanmates, loyal, strong, wise, fast, and honourable.

_No, not the fastest, Bravekit's faster than me,_ Wildkit admitted, sneaking a glance at his brother. So he took another rank, he _was _loyal.

"I'll be the most loyal WindClan warrior in all of WindClan!" Wildkit insisted to Dewdrop who smiled and nodded softly, Bravekit beside him sniggered.

"What? I'll be the best!" Wildkit whirled to face his brother and prepared for an argument, but frowned as the tom kit coughed away his awkward sniggering and sat, his small tail curled onto his tiny paws.

"You will, brother, but, promise me you won't go in adventures without me." Bravekit turned to face Wildkit; the scruffy younger brother smiled and batted his brother's face with a purr.

"Of course! We'll stick together! No matter what!" Wildkit insisted, _and I promise I won't let __**anyone**__ hurt you, brother of mine__**, **_he thought silently.

"He's here." Dewdrop suddenly said, turning around to face an oncoming sound of pawsteps.

_Who's here? _Wildkit thought, scrambling beside his mother's forepaws, Bravekit flanking him, the two walked beneath their mother, questioning glances at the she and at each other.

"Grizzlefang," Dewdrop mewed; Wildkit felt an anger burn in his stomach at the tone of his mother's voice – weak, was the cat she was talking to harming her in anyway?

_I'll show him – er – her! _Wildkit thought hesitantly, his small claws dug into the earth. Bravekit noticed his anger and nudged him lightly. The two toms slowly crept from underneath Dewdrop's standing form. Bravekit gasped, Wildkit blinked, all anger gone.

"Kits, meet your father." Dewdrop mewed.

* * *

Review! And if you do, the reaction of Grizzlefang will be done quickly! Flames will be toasted for BBQ this time. Did I give Wildkit and Bravekit good personalities and non-Gary Sues? Or is it Stues? I don't know!

Erin Hunter owns WindClan, not me, but the cats I own.


End file.
